


Birthday Headcanon // MARVEL

by sirenbarnes



Series: Marvel Imagines/Headcanons [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Birthday Headcanon // MARVEL

 

* * *

##  **Tony:**

 

  * _You tell him not to plan and he will go ahead anyway and plan a huge birthday party for you._
  * _Birthday sex._
  * _Tony lavishing you with gifts._
  * _Taking you out to a fancy restaurant._
  * _Tony treating you like a goddess._
  * _Tony being all handsy._
  * _Drinking a lot of champagne/or wine_
  * _When you’s come back to his place, he quickly covers your eyes with his hand._
  * _Walking into his apartment and hearing your fam/friends/co-workers say happy birthday._
  * _“Happy birthday baby.” Tony coo’s, kissing your forehead then your lips_
  * _Mingling._
  * _Tony keeping you by his side, and praising/or gushing over you._



* * *

##  **Bucky Barnes:**

 

 

  * _Bucky making you breakfast, even though the toast is a bit burnt and the coffee is bitter, it’s the thought that counts._
  * _Bucky might not be the richest person but he does want to make your birthday memorable._
  * _Bucky taking you to all the places you’s two have been on dates._
  * _Bucky being super romantic._
  * _Having a candlelight dinner._
  * _Bucky constantly saying “Happy birthday all the time.”_
  * _Bucky’s birthday present being number shaped envelope surprise, with special notes in them._
  * _Passionate birthday sex._



* * *

##  **Steve Rogers:**

 

 

  * _Steve making breakfast for you._
  * _Steve putting balloons in the room with notes sayings what he loves about you._
  * _Steve kissing you on the cheek while saying happy birthday._
  * _Steve making you a cake._
  * _Going on a mini road trip to the park._
  * _Having a romantic picnic in the park._
  * _Steve being extra romantic._
  * _Romantic birthday dinner at home._
  * _Hot passionate birthday sex._



* * *

##  **Bruce Banner:**

 

  * _Bruce waking you up by kissing you._
  * _“Goodmorning baby, and happy birthday.”  
_
  * _Morning breakfast._
  * _Bruce treating you like a princess._
  * _Going to a fancy restuarnt for lunch._
  * _Bruce booking a hotel room for you two to stay in._
  * _Ordering  alot of room service._
  * _Alot of sex._



* * *

##  **Thor:**

 

  * _Thor might not go all out for your birthday, but he does set up a date._
  * _He takes you to the small diner were you’s had your first date._
  * _Thor looking at you with so much love._
  * _“I love you y/n.”  
_
  * _Rough hot  sex._



* * *

##  **Loki:**

 

  * _Loki treating you like a goddess._
  * _spending your birthday at your house._
  * _mostly just spending all day in your bed,having alot of sex._
  * _Ordering take out._
  * _Loki kissing you every second._



* * *

##  **Peter Parker:**

 

  * _Peter has the whole day set up. until your parents change it by throwing a party.So he was to replan._
  * _Peter coming to the party with a gift._
  * _Peter being in awe._
  * _Peter being extremely affectionate._
  * _When the party finally ends in the afternoon. Peter steals you away._
  * _Questioning why his taking you back to his apartment._
  * _Peter taking you up to the[rooftop](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F97%2Feb%2F7f%2F97eb7fccbf0b8821ad81b7408fe6061f--under-the-stars-date-ideas.jpg&t=NjI2M2Q2ZDE2ODI3ZDE2ZjY2MTIzM2MzZTIzM2RkZDMwNzBhYzVkNCxTWW9nSDVhNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9zMGYFFHQeigdtRDLYWbxA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsweetenerrollins.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166340102591%2Fbday-hc-mcu&m=1)._
  * _Being in awe at the mini date set up he made._
  * _Star gazing._
  * _Alot of cuddling and kissing._
  * _“I love you y/n.”  
_
  * _More cuddling._




End file.
